Dead or Alive: The Honeymoon
by Honeypop
Summary: One shot follow-up to Dead or Alive. Sookie and Eric have fun on their honeymoon in Norway. Sookie decides she wants a little extra something, and Eric is more than happy to oblige.


**Disclaimer: All characters in the Sookieverse belong to Charlaine Harris.**

**This is a one-shot of Sookie and Eric's honeymoon, following my story, Dead or Alive. The story ended with a wedding, and really, it would've been rude not to give you a cheeky sneaky peeky at their honeymoon.**

**I deviated from my usual first person SPOV, just to have a bit more fun with it and experiment.**

**So, this being a honeymoon, and E/S, you know there are lemons ahead. Some swearing. And a tiny bit of bondage. And a very small amount of spanking. So if that doesn't sound like your bag, then fair play. If it is, then enjoy!**

**Thanks to RubySun03 for beta'ing and her wonderful words of encouragement. You're the best!**

**And thanks again to everyone who read Dead or Alive. Hope you enjoy the honeymoon goodness ; )**

**Dead or Alive: Honeymoon **

"Ah. Ah! It won't go in. There's no way it's going to fit."

"Oh, come on, Sookie. Just a little further. We're nearly there."

Sookie screwed her eyes up and a gasp escaped her lips. "Ouch. Eric, it hurts."

"Be brave. It will be worth it."

"For you maybe. You can't force it in any further."

"Relax. Wiggle a little."

Sookie did as her husband asked.

"Is it all the way in yet?"

"Not quite. A little more, lover. Yes. That's good."

"I won't be able to walk."

"Well, no matter. You can just lie down," Eric grinned.

"It's the wrong size."

"It's not. You said you were an 8."

"I am an 8." Sookie squeezed her foot into the second sexy black stiletto, and stood up, teetering high on her toes. Eric smiled up at her, then resumed his focus on her feet.

"There. They sort of fit." He ran a hand down the back of her calf. "They look sexy as fuck."

"I shouldn't have trusted you to pack for me. Who packs stilettos for a honeymoon in a log cabin in a cold, snowy country?" She took a tentative step and wobbled, tripping over her feet. Eric rose from his knees and caught her in time.

"I do, lover," Eric smiled. "As you know, I also packed many pairs of boots, pumps, sneakers, and even slippers. I'm not expecting you to participate in a snow trek wearing these. In fact, I'm not expecting you to walk in them at all. These are purely for indoor decorative entertainment purposes."

"You'll be sorry if I break my leg."

"You will not fall. I'll be here to catch you." He ran his hand from the back of her neck all the way down her spine and over her naked butt, then he cupped her cheeks in his hands and squeezed. "I don't plan on being further than 3 feet away from you at any one time while we are here. Mostly, I intend us to be joined at the hips." Eric squeezed her ass more tightly in his hands, and ground his hips against hers.

"Oh, baby." Sookie ran her hands over his long neck, then through his hair. She gathered handfuls of his golden mane in her fists and tugged.

"Mmm. That feels good." He kissed her, and moaned into her mouth when she pulled harder on his hair. When he finally pulled away, leaving Sookie panting, he noted he hadn't had to bend down as far as usual.

"You are almost as tall as me now."

"Not quite."

"We should take advantage of your new loftiness."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, and then turned her to face the wall. They were both already naked. Sookie hadn't dressed in anything more than these shoes since they arrived at their remote cabin in Tromsø, Norway, two days ago.

"Spread your legs a little, Sookie." She obliged, and smiled wickedly to herself. He slowly and gently ran his hands from her shoulders to her wrists, which he took in his hands and guided, pressing them against the wall above her head. She could feel his rock hard cock against her skin, and she pressed herself back against him. The touch of his skin against hers sent electric shocks through her body. He nuzzled her ear, and gave her a sexy growl, before pulling away.

"Patience, lover."

She felt him step back, and after a moment, curiosity got the better of her, and she looked over her shoulder. Eric was sitting on the end of the bed, leaning on his arms, enjoying the view, his eyes taking in every inch of her flesh. Having him look her over like this was exciting, and the anticipation of what was to come was killing her. His gracious plenty was fully erect and she whimpered at the sight of him. Eric caught her looking and smiled at her reaction. He took his cock in his hand and gave a couple of light strokes.

"Do you want this, Sookie?"

She felt momentarily embarrassed at her wanton desire for particular areas of him, and turned back to face the wall.

"No."

Eric laughed. "No?"

She smiled to herself.

"No."

He narrowed his eyes and gave a wicked grin. He carried on stroking himself as he continued to gaze at her beautiful form. He could never love another. No one could ever come close to this goddess before him. He reveled in the sight of her soft, tan skin, her golden locks flowing down her back in waves, her perfectly toned legs, which always wrapped so tightly around his body, and worked him so deliciously when she was riding him. His eyes lingered on her perfect ass, so full, so pert and round, the heels accentuating it's glorious fullness even further. He wanted to bite her. He was desperate to bite her. He could almost taste her sweet flavor on his tongue.

Sookie continued to stare at the wall. She could almost feel his gaze upon her, burning into her skin, and she heard the low growls rumble in his chest. The intensity of his lust was flowing through their bond, and she was pumping hers right back at him. She knew he was still touching himself. She wanted to be touching him. Was it wrong to be jealous of Eric's own hand?

Suddenly he was behind her again, and she gasped out from the shock of his quick move, as well as the feeling of him pressed up against her once more. So close. He pressed the palms of his hands down on hers.

"Then what do you want?" he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and shivered, and giggled a little, embarrassed again.

"What is it, lover?" Eric was amused. "It's been a while since you were shy of me. Tell me what it is you're after."

"I don't know."

"You do, I can tell, and I am intrigued. You know I will give it to you." His voice was low and dripped sex. He ran his hand over her breast and further down over her stomach. His fingers came to rest on her mound, and he stroked gently. "I will give you absolutely anything and everything you desire. You know you only need to ask."

"Mmm." She leaned back and searched for his lips, and he obliged her with a toe curling kiss. At least it would've been toe curling, if her toes had the room to curl in these heels.

"Do you want my fingers," his hand wandered lower in between her thighs and his middle digit probed further into her. "Here?"

Sookie's breath caught in her throat. "No," she gasped.

"No? Then how about my tongue," he gave a long, slow lick to her ear, "and my fangs," he ran his other hand over her hip and up to her breast, which he massaged in his hand, pinching at her nipple. "Here?"

Sookie cried out from the painful pleasure his fingers were offering. She was trembling beneath his hands, and breathing heavily.

"N-no."

"No?" Eric smiled against her cheek. "Then tell me what you want, and where you want it. I will give it to you. As hard and rough as you want it. As slow or as gentle as you want it. I will take my time, and I will make you come. You will come so hard, and so long, and with such an intensity, you may pass out momentarily from the pleasure of it. And then I will make you come again. I will have no mercy." He removed his finger and rubbed it in light circles over her swollen nub. " So tell me," he growled.

"Ah! Mmm. I-I was thinking."

"Yes."

"I might be ready for a little light bondage. Maybe some spanking." Sookie looked down at her feet and screwed her eyes up in embarrassment.

Eric paused, taking in Sookie's admission.

"Spanking?"

She turned to enjoy his reaction. His eyes were wide, his face lit up, his fangs fully out. She lifted her face closer to his, put her tongue out, pointing it, and delicately licked the tip of one of his sharp fangs.

"Just a little. Not too hard. Maybe you could tie me up." Sookie's cheeks were flushed from her request, as well as from the thought of Eric doing these things to her. "These heels make me feel naughty."

"You never cease to amaze me." He ran his hand over her long, silky blonde hair, then combed it through with his fingers. He carried on until her head was tingling, and it felt like every tiny hair on her body was standing on end. He trailed his hand down her back until it rested on her ass, and he pressed himself closer to her once more.

"As I promised, I will give you anything you desire. Anything."

He ran his hands all over her body and sucked at the delicate skin below her ear. Sookie moaned out and writhed under his hands, her eyelids flickering, heavy with desire.

"Eric. Fuck me. You're killing me."

He pulled away.

"Wait there. Don't move an inch."

She pressed her forehead against the wall and tried to catch her breath as she waited. Why hadn't she just said yes to him when he was offering his gracious plenty? She was seriously beginning to regret her rejection. In fact, she was absolutely desperate for him. She pressed herself closer to the cool wall, and gasped as her erect nipples brushed against it. Fuck, where was he? Her skin was still tingling all over from his touch, and she was so desperate for release. He said he'd give her anything she asked for. If she shouted for him to forget about the bondage and come and fuck her surely he wouldn't deny her.

Still, the thought of him tying her up, dominating her, spanking her, was still sending shivers down her spine. He had often given her a playful slap on her behind, and she'd enjoyed it, but had always been too embarrassed to ask for more. While Eric had shown and educated her in a great many, highly entertaining bedroom activities, he had been reluctant to delve into this particular area. Sookie knew that this was because he was wary of her feelings about it, since she'd had such awful experiences with being tied up. For a while it was certainly an issue. But not any more. She trusted Eric completely, and felt able to totally let go with him. She had recently been fantasizing about a number of situations involving Eric, with ropes, paddles, handcuffs, and leather. She'd been plucking up the courage to mention this to him, and the shoes, combined with the amazing sex they'd already had so far on their honeymoon, had done the trick. She was guessing that Eric knew exactly what to do, and was hoping that he'd choose to start her off with something light.

"Lay down on the bed, lover."

She turned her head to see Eric standing by the bed, running a silk scarf around and around his hand.

She removed her hands from the wall and carefully tottered over to the end of the bed, which she knelt on, and then crawled up. She rolled on her back, and looked up at Eric. He unwrapped the scarves from his hand; two red, and one black, before kneeling on the bed next to her. He ran the light material up and down her body, letting it barely brush her already highly charged skin.

"Eric."

"Shh." He straddled her, and brought his lips close to her ear. "We will start with something soft, and sensual. This will not hurt, lover. But if there is something you don't like, or if you become uncomfortable, tell me to stop." He kissed her softly below the ear. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," she breathed.

He pulled away. "Sit up for a moment."

She sat up, pulled her knees up, and wrapped her arms around them. Eric moved behind her and smoothed her hair back from her face and tucked some stray golden strands behind her ears. He wrapped the black scarf around her eyes, tying it at the back of her head. Sookie smiled to herself.

"I thought you liked to see my eyes, and to have me look into yours."

"Always. But for once, I will fore-go that pleasure." He sat back in front of her. "Do you see anything?"

"Sookie had her eyes closed, but when she opened them beneath the material, she found she could see nothing anyway.

"No."

"How many gracious plenties am I holding up?"

Sookie giggled.

"Three?"

Eric's booming laughter filled the room. "In your dreams, lover."

She giggled some more, and allowed him to gently ease her back down on the bed.

"Relax. I want you to lay back and enjoy every moment. I am about to give you some very sweet, very intense pleasure." His words alone almost made her come undone. She felt his lips on her stomach, gentle butterfly kisses that made her squirm beneath him. Then his tongue darted out, and he ran it further up her body, in between her breasts. He placed open mouthed kisses on one breast, then the other.

"Then I will give you something more, something harder. I will give you what you desire."

"Oh God. Eric, I want to do this to you."

Eric smiled. "You don't know what I'm going to do yet."

"I know it's going to be amazing. I want to make you feel as good."

"Oh, it will be good. And I can barely wait to be tied up by you, Sookie." He knelt over her and swept his tongue over her lips. "Can you feel how excited that thought makes me?"

She reached her hands out, searching, running her hands down his back, around his waist, then found her target. He was indeed very, very excited. She wrapped her fingers around his hard shaft and stroked.

"Mmm. Not yet, lover." He took her wrist and placed it above her head, and did the same with the other. Then she felt him wrap one of the scarves around her wrist, before pinning it to the bedpost.

"Is that comfortable?"

She shuffled a little before nodding, and he attended to her other wrist.

"Still comfortable?"

"Yes."

He began by running his hands over her body, caressing every inch of skin, before kissing and licking her all over. He took care to be particularly gentle and merely ghosted his fingers and mouth over her more sensitive areas. Within minutes she was writhing uncontrollably, and letting out frustrated gasps and moans.

"Eric, I want more."

She could not see the mischievous smile that spread across his face. The fact that she was unable to see what he was doing was heightening her other senses further. She could hear every delicate lick of his tongue, the delicious smacking of his lips against her skin, and his beautiful moans that told her he was enjoying this as much as she was. She arched her back, pressing herself closer to him. She wished her hands were free, so she could run her fingers through his hair, grip his neck, rake the skin of his back. Damn bondage.

She felt him rise from the bed.

"I will only be a moment. Don't go anywhere."

"Oh, ha ha."

Sookie pursed her lips and rubbed her thighs together, searching for some kind of friction. For a while she could do nothing but lay there, frustrated, trying to get her breath back. She heard Eric padding back into the room, and heard him place something down on the table beside her, before he knelt on the bed again.

"I have a game. Do you want to play?"

Sookie smiled with glee.

"Yeah. What is it?"

"I run something across your body, or over or in between your lips, and you have to guess what it is. If you guess correctly, you are rewarded. If you fail, you are punished. If you guess everything correctly, there will be a prize."

"Oo, what's the prize?"

"It is a special, secret prize which I can't reveal just yet. Needless to say, it will be worth the effort. Are you ready to take the challenge?"

Sookie had never been more ready in all her life.

"Absolutely. Give it to me. I'm winning that special prize."

"Hmm. Confident, indeed. I like it." She felt him move towards the table, before he straddled her again.

"Only answer when asked, do you understand the rules?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready for item number one?"

Sookie smiled, and wriggled beneath him in anticipation.

"Ready."

He moved further down the bed and straddled her calves, before running a long peacock feather from her shoulder, over her breasts, down her stomach, and over her thigh. He ran it back up, and trailed it over her sides, and gently up and over her arms. She wriggled and laughed as it tickled.

"Ah! Stop!"

"What is it?"

"It's... a feather?"

"What sort of feather?"

"Um, a big one?" She remembered the dried flower arrangement she'd seen in the hallway earlier, decorated with feathers.

"A peacock one!"

Eric chuckled, and tickled her nose with the end.

"Very good."

"Ah! Don't, it tickles! Did I get it?"

"Yes. You shall be rewarded."

He slowly made his way up her body, took her face in his hand, and kissed her. As he did so, his hand made its way down her chest, and he massaged her breast in his hand, before trailing his lips down her neck, and then gently sucking on her nipple.

"Oh God."

He grazed the tip with his fangs, before pulling away.

"Next one, lover. Remember, don't say the answer until I ask. I don't want to have to disqualify you, especially since you are doing so well."

Sookie smiled. "I won't."

There was a tinkling sound, and she screamed out when she felt the ice touch her warm skin. After she got over the shock, she chuckled and settled back.

Eric trailed the ice cubes over her stomach, and then around her breasts, purposefully avoiding her nipples for as long as possible, drawing out her frustration. When he finally brushed the ice gently over a nipple, she gasped and cried out. He went back to teasing other areas of her body, and reveled in the sight of her writhing beneath him. He so desperately wanted to fuck her. Watching her like this, her body under his control, so desperate for his touch, enjoying every single caress he was giving her, had him almost giddy with joy. And whoever heard of a giddy, joyful vampire? Eric smiled to himself. She did some crazy shit to him.

He ran both cubes around her nipples, teasing them into firm peaks. Sookie screamed out from the incredible feel of it. Her nipples were by now so hard they were painful. Yet still she wanted more. The throbbing between her legs was increasing, and she wondered whether she might just come without him even touching her there.

"What is it, lover?"

"Ice cubes. Fuck. It's ice cubes."

"Very good."

He removed the ice from her body, and Sookie relaxed a little.

"Aah. That was an easy one."

"I will still reward you for your correct answer."

She felt him release her from underneath his weight, and he maneuvered her legs so that he was kneeling in between them. She gasped as he ran the cubes in circular motions up her inner thighs, and screamed out as the cold cubes brushed across her most delicate of areas.

"Eric!"

He bent his head and gently kissed her there, soothing her.

"Too cold?"

"Yes. Oh God. Give me more of that."

She writhed beneath him as his tongue flicked her nub, and she moaned as he began gently suckling. All too soon, he pulled away.

"You're driving me crazy," Sookie gasped. "How many more to go?"

"Just a couple more. You're nearly there."

Sookie heard the tinkle of the cubes as they hit an empty glass beside the bed. She licked her lips.

"Are you thirsty?"

"Hm-mm."

Eric had already prepared a glass of water, with a straw. He picked it up and placed the straw to her lips.

"Here. Suck."

Sookie took a few gulps and licked her lips again.

"Thank you. That was water."

"That wasn't one of the items. And anyway, I didn't ask, so if it was, you would be disqualified. Are you still comfortable?"

Sookie smiled.

"Yes. Next."

Eric smiled and picked some fruit from the plate he'd placed on the table. He lay down next to her, propping himself up on his elbow.

"Open your mouth," he commanded.

She did as he asked, although she had more trepidation about him putting something unknown into her mouth. She knew he wouldn't put anything nasty in there.

Eric placed a strawberry to her mouth, running the fruit over and around her soft, full pink lips. Sookie flicked her tongue out, and the sight of her made Eric lick his own lips. She was delicious. She was all his.

"Bite down."

Again, she did as she was asked, and bit into the sweet berry. She smiled and moaned at the beautiful flavor that filled her mouth. Eric had to steady himself, as the sight before him was making him so horny he felt he was about to lose control. He closed his eyes and tried to relax himself. When he opened them again, Sookie's tongue was darting out of the side of her mouth, catching the juice. His wife was a temptress of the highest order.

"More?" Eric asked, his voice deep with desire.

"Mmm."

Eric took another strawberry from the plate, and placed it at her lips. She took a bigger bite this time, and he allowed her to lick at his fingers, before he took them away and reached over to place the stalk on the plate. He ran his fingers over her lips, down her chest, and further down, to caress her in between her legs. She opened up to him, writhing and moaning out, desperate for his touch.

"Eric."

"Hmm?" He carried on teasing her, lightly brushing the inside of her thigh.

"Ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"Oh God. Please."

"What was item number three?"

"It was strawberries. Mmm, they were good. Do I get a reward now?" She opened her legs wider, signaling her gift of choice.

"Correct. You are very good at this. Have you played before?"

Sookie giggled, and he grinned at the sight and sound of her laughter. "No. I must be a natural."

"You are. I will give you your prize."

He ran his hand slowly down her body, until he was stroking her in between her legs. He gently circled her nub with two fingers, before probing into her warm, slick folds.

"Mmm, Sookie. I can tell you are enjoying this game very much."

"Oh, yes. It might just be my favorite game ever."

He teased her nub, applying a perfect pressure which made her squirm. He continued probing and stroking, delicately at first, and then with increased speed and pressure, until she was screaming out and tugging on the scarves tying her to the bed.

"Eric! Oh, God, yes! More!"

He took her nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue around it, before sucking. The sensation sent Sookie over the edge, and her whole body convulsed and trembled as Eric brought her to an Earth shattering climax. The build up had been so long and intense, that the exquisite darts of pleasure continued to flood her body for even longer than usual. When she finally relaxed beneath his hand, Eric stopped, and gently kissed her lips.

"You still have one more item, lover."

Sookie let out a long sigh.

"Oh. Yeah. Give it to me."

She felt him maneuver himself over her, and she knew exactly what the final item was going to be. She opened her mouth in eager preparation. Eric laughed.

"Who said it was to go in your mouth this time?"

She snapped her lips shut and smirked.

"You were correct though. Open your mouth, lover. Nice and wide. Item number four is very large."

Sookie laughed and parted her lips, licking them, before opening her mouth for him. She felt the head of his cock gently brush her lips, and she ran her tongue over it's silky smooth tip. He pulled it back.

"And item number four was?"

"I didn't have a chance to get many clues. I need more." She opened her mouth again and stuck her tongue out.

"Well, this is my game, and these are my rules, not yours. If you cannot guess, then you lose."

Sookie grinned. "It was your magnificent, huge, incredibly hard and always immensely satisfying cock."

Eric grinned back at her, pleased by her accurate and complimentary description of his manhood.

"Er-errrr!" He made a buzzer noise.

"What?"

"You are wrong. You lose. I win. You get punished."

"What? It was! I got it right!"

"No, you didn't. You lose."

"Eric! Show me. I know what it was."

Eric removed the blindfold from Sookie's eyes, and she squinted a little from the sudden light. He was holding a large dildo, and was grinning from ear to ear. Sookie's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened in shock.

"You see? You were wrong."

"That was never in my mouth! Eric! I know it was you! I can tell!"

"No, it wasn't." He placed the fake gracious plenty at her lips, but she turned her head.

"Stop!"

"I cannot believe that you can't even tell the difference between your own husband's _gracious plenty_," Eric smirked a little, before continuing, "and a rubber penis. Very disappointing, Sookie. Your punishment will be severe."

She was still sure that that thing hadn't been in her mouth, but she decided to play along anyhow. She was guessing that her punishment would be very similar to the grand prize.

"I'm ashamed of myself," she simpered. "I should be punished."

Eric growled. He untied her from the bed frame, and as soon as he did so, she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. She couldn't help herself. He reached behind his head and took her hands in his, and kissed her wrists, which were a little pink from pressure of their bindings.

"I will give you what you want." Eric cocked an eyebrow. "What you deserve, as your punishment. If I am too hard, you will say 'too hard', as clearly as you can. Can you remember that, lover?"

Sookie nodded enthusiastically. "Too hard."

"Good. Now, kneel on the end of the bed. Knees slightly apart, palms on the bed in front of you."

Eric's face was serious, and she couldn't take her eyes off him. She never broke his gaze, even as she maneuvered herself to the end of the bed. She positioned herself as he'd commanded, and waited.

Eric guided her a little further down the bed, and closer to where he was standing, so that her knees were on the edge, and her feet, still encased in the heels, were hanging off the end. He ran the palm of his hand flat over her back, over the round globes of her buttocks, and down the backs of her thighs. He was being so slow and gentle, and the anticipation for what was to come was building within Sookie's body, making her tremble.

He waited for her to relax beneath his hands before pulling back, and gave her ass a slap with his palm. The snapping noise of it rang out in the quiet room. Sookie cried out, and as soon as he'd slapped her he began gently rubbing in circular motions, and looked to her, gauging her reaction.

She was breathing heavily, and whimpering a little.

"You remember what to say, if you want me to stop?"

"Hm-mm. Too hard."

"If you feel uncomfortable, you must tell me."

"Yes. Give me more."

Eric raised his eyebrows and smiled. Again, he ran his hands over her body, before bringing his hand, a little harder this time, down onto her cheek.

"Ah!"

He immediately circled the flesh lightly with his palm, soothing her. Again, he checked for a reaction, but Sookie was merely moaning in pleasure, not from pain. He could feel the intensity of her pleasure through their bond, and it was increasing his own horniness to dangerous proportions.

He slapped her again, and again, until she was arching her back and shivering in her pleasured state. Finally, he could wait no longer, and plunged himself deep inside her. The bed was the perfect height for them in this position, Eric was pleased to realize. They both groaned at the sensation of him burying himself deep within her, and Sookie sat up a little, eager to find that perfect angle this position always seemed to provide. Eric grasped her by the waist and thrust hard, giving her exactly what she wanted. His cock was hitting her sweet spot, and his relentless deep penetration was making her scream.

"Too hard?" he breathed into her ear, before licking her delicious neck.

"No. More. Give me more."

"Ah!" Eric continued to pound her, every stroke sending sublime tremors through both of them. "You are so greedy, lover. And you know I will deny you nothing."

He gathered her hair in his hands and twisted it a little, while his other hand continued to grasp at her waist, before it began to travel lower between her thighs. He tugged at her hair a little, and used it to angle her neck, which he licked, and then sucked on the soft, warm flesh. Sookie whimpered, as his fingers began to tease her nub. She placed one hand over his where he was touching her, and the other she reached back to caress his butt, feeling it work as he continued to thrust into her.

"Bite me, bite me, bite me. Eric, do it."

Eric stopped sucking for a moment, and quickened his fingers, applying more pressure.

"Where do you want it, my love?" he growled into her ear.

"Oh God, anywhere. My neck, bite my neck."

She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her. Eric let out a low guttural moan, before he bit down, and began to draw the sweet, thick nectar from the wounds.

"Ah! Ah, fuck! Eric!"

Lights danced before her eyes, and her body shook beneath his strong grasp. If he hadn't been holding her, she would've totally collapsed from the overwhelming intensity of it. Eric finally pulled his mouth away and came with a roar, ramming her with a final, intense thrust which sent her screaming out. They rode the orgasm out together, his fingers gently stroking her as they came down, and he licked at the wounds on her neck, healing them. He released her hair from his grasp and gently massaged her breasts. Finally, they both collapsed onto the bed.

Once Sookie had caught her breath, she started giggling.

"What? Are you hysterical again?"

"Yep, I think I am. That was freakin' hot!"

Eric smiled and pulled her closer.

"You enjoyed it?"

"Oh, God, did I? I want to do it again, now. Harder. I want to do it to you, too."

"You're insatiable. I didn't know what I was letting myself in for, when I married you. I can't keep up." He reached behind his back, searching, and pulled an uncomfortable face. She smiled as he whipped out the dildo he'd been laying on top of.

"I might actually be needing this."

Sookie grinned. "Oh, I doubt it. Where did that come from anyway? And number four _was_ your gracious plenty, Eric, I can tell the difference."

"OK, it was. You won the challenge, and you got your prize. You did wonderfully." Eric glanced at the clock. "I would usually be dead by this time."

Sookie slapped him lightly on the chest. "Don't say dead, say asleep."

"Why? It's true. Although, technically I am still dead now."

"Stop!"

"It's OK, Sookie. It doesn't count as necrophilia. We should spend more time in this part of the world, I get to spend more hours of the day with my beautiful horny wife, rather than wasting them _asleep_. Although I don't know how long I can last before you wear me out completely."

"Oh, I think you can manage. Let's go again. Polar night, baby! Yeah!"

Eric smiled back and kissed her passionately.

"As you wish. My turn, lover."


End file.
